


Stuck On You

by elder_macaroni



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, i wrote it at 3 am, this is kinda bad sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_macaroni/pseuds/elder_macaroni
Summary: Modern au where Whizzer and Marvin meet when a street magician. He handcuffs them together and loses the key.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is pretty crappy, and definitely not my best work. I apologize for that. But I'm planning on rewriting parts of this chapter later, and then continuing!

Whizzer Brown was aimlessly walking the streets of New York City, eyes gliding over the bright lights and neon signs. Usually, he would admire the sights, but his most recent hookup had left him feeling drained. He used to enjoy the thrill when he seduced a man in the back of a club, but recently it had lost the spark it once contained. He let a sigh escape his lips, and stuck his hands into his pockets. Commotion from up ahead made him start to cross the street, not feeling like interacting with an actual human being at the moment. However, his eyes flickered up to see what the noise was about, and he accidentally made eye contact with a man. The man seemed older than Whizzer, but had a certain look to him that was appealing. His hair was messy and his tie was rumpled, but Whizzer’s heart was beating faster than it had in a long, long time. However, Whizzer was knocked out of his trance by car headlights suddenly heading towards him, forcing him to retreat back to the original side of the street he had been on. Meaning he would have to pass the man who he had just stared down. Heart beating and mind racing, Whizzer approached the crowd, where the man was still watching him with a small smirk. He tried to pass without being stopped, but as he quickly strolled pass, he heard a booming voice calling out and paused, intrigued.   
“And now for my next trick - the handcuffs!” Whizzer craned his neck to see what was going on. Thankfully, he was tall enough to look over the crowd.  
A magician was holding a pair of handcuffs with a twinkling look in his eye. He surveyed the crowd, looking for a volunteer. As his eyes neared Whizzer, he tried to duck away, but it was too late.  
“You there! Tall one with the brown hair! Come on up here.” The magician beckoned, and, realizing he had no choice, Whizzer pushed his way through the crowd and up to the front.  
“Now for our second volunteer,” he said, looking through the crowd once again. Finally, he pointed his plastic wand at the man from before. “The man with the plaid button up and the messy hair! Get up here!”   
The man, who looked like he would rather die - me too, Whizzer thought - slowly trudged up to the makeshift stage.  
“Your name is?” the magician said, gesturing towards the man.  
“Marvin.” he replied. Marvin, Whizzer thought. Nice name.  
“And you are?” This time, the question was aimed at Whizzer.  
“Whizzer.”  
“Alright you two, introduce yourselves! Can’t be strangers with someone you’re about to get handcuffed to!” At this, a laugh rippled through the crowd. Marvin extended his hand, and Whizzer took it, shaking firmly.  
“Here we go!” the magician laughed, grabbing his handcuffs and both of their wrists. Taking Marvin first, he clipped one side of the handcuff onto his arm. Then, the other side snapped into place around Whizzer’s, making his cheeks flush as the sight evoked a memory of a recent hookup. That one had been… interesting, to say the least.  
Now, the magician - whose nametag read ‘Eric’ - held a key in his hands. Trying to entertain the audience, he twirled it around his fingers, maneuvering it effortlessly. Whizzer was impressed - until the key dropped, and bounced into a nearby sewer.   
“Oh shit,” Eric whispered under his breath.


End file.
